Funtime Ride
by TRikiD
Summary: (Funtime FreddyxFemReader smut)Something goes wrong when you go to the Parts and Service Room to fix Funtime Freddy, but things don't go quite as expected.


Funtime Ride

Fixing Funtime Freddy. Right. Good luck. After going through all the scary shit in Funtime Auditorium, you were _way_ too frazzled to do this, too…but here you were, sitting in front of this giant pink and white robot bear with literally nothing but a flashlight and the clothes on your back.

You were screwed.

When the HandUnit voice came on again, you partially ignored it when you shined the light in Freddy's face, staring deep into his still violet eyes. It might as well have been a staring contest. Anyway, you gasped when you heard a loud pop, and you looked to your left to find that the Bonnie hand puppet had disappeared. Fuck.

You quickly climbed over Freddy when you saw something move behind him, but it still didn't help with his gargantuan size when you tried to look over his shoulder…and then you realized something even worse. You were in the awkward position of you straddling his hips, your chest pressed against his, hands on his cold shoulders, and your faces just inches apart.

You then heard the command to press the button under Freddy's right cheek, and you quickly obeyed while nervously glancing away to avoid the lifeless bear's wide-eyed stare.

Wait a minute. You pressed the correct button…right?

"Oh, no…no, no, no…I pressed the one on _my_ right!" you whisper shouted and grabbed your shaking face in terror. And to your dismay, this one little mistake seemed to "power on" Freddy, as his eyes lit up and his head rose to get level with yours.

"Ha ha ha haaaa!" Freddy laughed in his maniacal, high-pitched voice, and he grabbed your right arm with a vice grip, "Thank yooouuu! I've been needing to move to keep my circuits from locking up, so I can't thank you _enough_!"

You were paralyzed with fear, as you remained straddling the bear and your hips slightly fidgeted. Freddy was quickly alerted by your lower regions' movements, giving him a brilliant idea.

"Or maybe I caaaan," Freddy sang giddily, as he ripped away your shirt and exposed your top, which had nothing left but your bra. But that wouldn't be true for much longer, "Such soft breasts, such hard nipples~"

As the pink and white animatronic giggled, he lifted your bra to free your bouncing breasts, and he immediately went to work on massaging one at a time with his right paw.

This felt wrong, but also so good. Your eyes shut and you clenched your teeth from the pleasure, but you gasped at a sudden piercing cold sensation on your chest. Freddy's jaw had dropped to reveal a long and silver tongue, as it extended to circle, squeeze and prod your nipples.

"Oh, God…s-stop…" you moaned while barely opening one eye, daring to look into Freddy's determined and lustful eyes.

"Why? If you want me ta stop so bad, then just stop me," Freddy mockingly protested, but you never did a thing, "That's what I thought. Now, shut the hell up and let me repay you, Doll."

Freddy immediately went back to hardening your nipples with his metal tongue, the freezing and completely dry limb somehow so arousing. You soon felt a familiar heat arise between your legs, so you reached your hand down to your thighs to begin stroking.

Unfortunately, your hand was interrupted when Freddy grabbed your wrist painfully tight, and glared at you in disappointment, "Ah-ah-ahh! _I'm_ the only one that gets ta make ya feel good. And if you try to cum without my say-so—I'll kill you."

The bear leaned closer and hissed into your ear, emphasizing his point enough to make you draw your hand back, making him chuckle in appeasement. It's just that…something in that low growl made you quiver in a good way, especially compared to his usually higher-pitched voice.

"That's better. But since you seem so eager, I suppose I shouldn't make you wait any longer," Freddy cooed while arching his back to angle his hips perfectly below yours, and you then felt something hard poke your inner thighs.

Erected between Freddy's legs was a metallic, foot-long dick with the same bright pink and white colors. But even with the metal and wires, it still looked so human, so ready to burst…and so were you.

"C'mon, Doll," Freddy demanded with a grin, "You'll love it, I promise."

Knowing there was no way to go back now, and no other way out of this, you brought your hands down to your pants. Freddy once again lashed at you, so you slowly reached for the band around your waist to make him understand.

Once he saw what was really happening, he calmed down and leaned back to let you do the work. You were soon able to slip your pants off, dropping them to your ankles, but you didn't want to remove your underwear just yet.

Freddy wasn't going to let them stay for much longer, though, as he immediately thrust his cock into you and tearing right through the thin clothing. The room then echoed with your shriek of agony, as you grabbed his shoulders for support and threw your head back.

But while you were in intense pain, Freddy groaned and clenched his metal fangs together in a crooked smile.

"Oh…f-fuck…you feel s-so _gooood_!" Freddy sang meekly, grabbing your arms tightly with his right paw again and using the wrist of the arm Bon-Bon usually sits on to hold you down by your shoulder.

As he pressed down, he went even deeper, further arousing more pain and pleasure in you. But Freddy didn't wait for you to adjust, and started thrusting up into you at merciless speeds.

Unbelievably, you started feeling really good, despite how rough he was being, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and bounced your hips to help him. You help seemed to work wonders, as you soon felt a knot building up inside, begging to be released.

"S-S-So…clooose…" you pointed out in a strained voice.

"R-Really? Me, too, Doll! Ha-haaa!" Freddy giggled as his thrusts became frantic, "Cum with me, Doll—OR ELSE!"

Whether or not he told you to, you couldn't hold back anymore, and your walls clenched tightly around him when you finally came. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your tongue suck out when Freddy's movements suddenly came to a halt, and a warm sensation filled you.

But…how did a robot ejaculate real sperm, let alone without testicles? Oh, well. That was the least of your concerns right now.

Your head drooped, pressing your forehead against Freddy's as you two locked eyes, both of you a panting mess. Even after numerous seconds passed, you could still feel Freddy pumping his seed into you, miraculously making you cum again.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Freddy chuckled hoarsely, "We're not even yet, Doll."


End file.
